


Contrition

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Melkor's newest creations gets him into trouble, Melkor is determined to make it up to Mairon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Although there is no graphic violence, there is mentions of blood and dead animals.

Mairon stood in the center of the bedroom he shared with Melkor with his back to the door. The silver blade of the knife clenched in his hand glinted in the sunlight streaming through the window. In his mind, he pictured himself stabbing the knife through Melkor’s hand. That hand created the monster that ate his wolf. Mairon wanted to cut it off. The knife could only give Melkor a small taste of the pain Mairon felt, but it would make Mairon feel a little bit better.

The door to the room creaked open. Mairon refused to turn.

“Mairon, there you are. I was looking for you everywhere,” Melkor said.

“Go away,” Mairon hissed. “Or better yet, explain to me why I should not kill every single one of those wretched beasts.”

“Mairon, I have uses planned for my dragons. You better not try and kill them,” Melkor said.

A clang sounded as the knife thrown from Mairon’s hand sank into the wall. Melkor winced.

“Your dragon ate my wolf.” Mairon snarled.

“Mairon, it is just a baby. It is just following its instincts,” Melkor said.

“They are yours. You made them. Maybe you should have given them better instincts, and maybe you should stop praising them when they eat things they should not,” Mairon yelled.

“It was hungry, Mairon. Everything needs to eat,” Melkor said.

“Well feed it then. There are plenty of meat sources around here. Surely there are some orcs that have failed you or some prisoners that have outlasted their usefulness,” Mairon snapped. “My wolves are not dinner.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Melkor said.

“What makes you think that you can make this up to me?” Mairon asked.

Melkor was now behind Mairon, pressing against his back. Melkor had taken his shirt off at some point, and the heat coming off the Vala’s bare chest was stoking a fire inside Mairon. Melkor reached up to stroke his hair and gently tug at strands in a way that was far too distracting. Mairon tried to focus on his rage. He had lost one of his favorite wolves. Training another one to take its place was going to take time, and he did not like losing any of his wolves.

“This is not going to work, Melkor,” Mairon said even as he began to harden in his trousers.

Mairon barely contained his moan when Melkor reached around to stroke a blackened hand against his length. 

“I’ll make it so good for you,” Melkor whispered in Mairon’s ear. “You know how well I know your body. I can make it sing for me.”

“Perhaps you can try making it up to me.” Mairon conceded. “I doubt you can succeed, but I think I will let you try.”

“Do I not always make it good for you, Mairon?” Melkor said with a smirk.

Mairon rolled his eyes. He turned to face Melkor and scowled. He let his eyes drift down pointedly to Melkor’s pants and tapped his foot impatiently. He was not going to be the first one naked this time. 

Melkor reached down to unlace his trousers. The glare on Mairon’s face was not encouraging, but he was sure he could make Mairon forget all about the dead wolf. Grond had never failed him before. Melkor kicked off his boots and pulled off the trousers. Then he stood straight and proud with all his glory revealed to Mairon.

“Well, get on with it,” Mairon said, though his eyes were staring intently at Melkor’s length.

Melkor stepped back over to the Maia and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. It took a mere few seconds before Mairon was kissing him back. Melkor explored Mairon’s mouth with his tongue. He never tired of the taste. Mairon tasted like honey mixed with smoke. 

Melkor pulled away. He tugged Mairon’s golden hair away from his shoulder to give himself access to the Maia’s neck. Mairon moaned when Melkor gently bit him before running his tongue along the mark. Melkor’s hands inched under Mairon’s shirt and reached up to tug at a nipple. He could feel how hard Mairon was against him. Mairon was always so responsive. Melkor could never get enough. 

Mairon keened as Melkor tugged his other nipple. Melkor then leaned down and sucked on each nipple in turn through the cloth of Mairon’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” Mairon groaned.

Mairon let Melkor pull his shirt over his head. His mind was already beginning to haze. Melkor pulled him in closer. Their bare chests touched and Mairon moaned again. He pulled Melkor down for a demanding kiss. He was desperate for more. Melkor leaned down to suck at his nipples again.

“Are you going to fuck me, Melkor?” Mairon asked.

“Patience, Mairon,” Melkor said huskily. “Finish undressing for me and lay on the bed. I want to explore your body first. Then I am going to fuck you.”

Mairon groaned. He quickly shed his boots and trousers and walked over to the bed. He slid onto it and spread himself out to give Melkor the best possible access. He watched as Melkor walked over and sat between Mairon’s spread legs.

Melkor ran his hands up Mairon’s legs. Then he leaned in to nibble Mairon’s inner thigh. Mairon spread his legs further. He thrust his hips in a clear demand. Melkor finally reached his destination. Not even taking the time to tease, he took several inches into his mouth. Mairon moaned and arched his back.

Melkor moved back and then deeper, stroking his tongue against the Maia. With each slide of his mouth he took in more until the entire length was inside the wet heat of his mouth. Mairon keened and thrust his hips. Melkor let Mairon move, sliding in time with the Maia’s thrusts. Melkor grinned as he felt Mairon hardening against his tongue. 

“Melkor…Melkor…yes…please,” Mairon gasped.

Melkor could tell Mairon was close by the way his thrusts were faltering. He slid out and then back down all the way. He held himself against the end of Mairon’s length as he reached over with one hand to caress Mairon’s stones. It was enough.

“Oh fuck,” Mairon keened as he came, his seed spurting into Melkor’s mouth.

Melkor swallowed it all. Then he let out a wave of power into Mairon to keep the Maia aroused. He quickly slid two fingers into the open bottle of oil. He stroked against the Maia’s skin until his fingers found their target. The two slicked fingers swiftly slid into Mairon’s entrance. Mairon let out a stuttered groan. Finding Mairon’s little bundle of nerves, he stroked against it. His mouth was still sliding up and down Mairon’s length.

“So beautiful, Mairon,” Melkor crooned as he pulled his mouth off Mairon and then added a third finger.

“Oh…oh fuck,” Mairon gasped.

“You like that, Mairon?” Melkor asked as he added a fourth finger.

“Fuck…yes,” Mairon whimpered. “So good…so full…please.”

Melkor kept stretching Mairon further. His other hand reached up and wrapped around Mairon’s length. He slid up and down the Maia as his fingers continued to stretch Mairon wide open. He knew how much Mairon liked feeling full. He was going to fill his Maia up completely. Mairon could take it all. Slowly, little by little, he slid his entire hand into the Maia. 

Mairon’s whole body arched off the bed, and he cried out with the mix of pain and pleasure. It was too much. There were too many sensations. Melkor’s other hand was still stroking his cock. Mairon was shaking. His body writhed on the bed. He was sobbing.  
“Please…oh please….Eru…please,” Mairon keened.

“Come for me,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon moaned through his orgasm. Thick ropes seed spurted up across his chest. Melkor’s hand was still buried in him, fingers were still thrusting against his prostate, and Melkor’s hand was still wrapped around his length. He was drenched in sweat, his damp hair sticking to his face. And somehow, impossibly, he was still hard.

“Now I will fuck you, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

“No,” Mairon said. “I want to ride you.”

Melkor nodded. He flipped them over so Mairon was on top. He put his hands on Mairon’s hips and helped him to sit up. Mairon positioned himself and sank down onto Melkor’s length. He moaned at the feeling of Melkor inside of him. He loved the way Melkor filled him so completely. As good as Melkor’s fist felt, his length felt even better. Even after two orgasms he was still on fire and desperate for more.

Mairon slid back up until Melkor was almost out of him and then slammed back down hard. He angled himself so that Melkor was pressing against his bundle of nerves. He groaned as he fucked himself on the Vala. He kept a brutally hard and quick pace. He always liked it when Melkor took him this intensely.

Melkor clung to Mairon’s hips as he gazed up at his Maia. Mairon’s eyes were closed and his face was filled with ecstasy. He was breathing hard. His hips still thrust hard, but at odd and uneven intervals. Melkor reached up to tug at the golden strands of hair swinging in front of Mairon’s face as the Maia moved. Mairon keened.

“That’s it, Mairon,” Melkor commanded. “You can do it, I know you can. One more time.”

“Please…please,” Mairon begged. “I’m so close. Touch me, Master. I need…”

Melkor moved the other hand from Mairon’s hips to wrap around the Maia’s length. Mairon sobbed. Melkor’s hand stroked firmly, his other hand still tugging Mairon’s hair. Once, twice, and finally Mairon found his peak again. His seed spurted onto Melkor’s chest below. It was all too much, but it felt so good. He was exhausted and drenched in sweat. Melkor’s chest and his were covered in his seed. 

“Such a good boy, Mairon,” Melkor praised. “So beautiful like this. Almost done now.”

Mairon slumped forward against Melkor’s chest, no longer able to support himself. He could not even find the energy to open his eyes. He panted and tried to clench, but his exhausted body would not cooperate. He felt Melkor flipping over so he was on top of Mairon. A few quick thrusts and Mairon felt Melkor’s seed filling him.

Melkor slid out of Mairon and slumped down beside him. Mairon looked tired but completely satisfied. Melkor grinned. No one could surpass his ability to please his Maia. Mairon was his completely. He reached over to brush the hair out of Mairon’s face. Then he wrapped his arms around Mairon and pulled him close.

“Just keep your dragons away from my wolf pens,” Mairon demanded sleepily.

Melkor only smiled and held his Maia as Mairon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
